The invention pertains to a bobbin winding machine and more particularly to a machine for simultaneously withdrawing a plurality of strands from individual single end supply spools and assembling them in side by side relationship for winding as a band on a rotatably driven bobbin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,770 shows and describes one form of machine for rewinding strand material from a plurality of single end supply spools onto a bobbin in the form of a band of contiguous ends.
For the purpose of brevity the term "strands" will hereinafter be referred to as "ends".
As is well known to those conversant in the art of fabricating hose requiring armored covering, such as hydraulic hose, a preliminary manufacturing step is that of rewinding wire from a plurality of large single-end supply spools to form smaller multi-ended bobbins.
During this preliminary manufacturing step of rewinding the wire, it is considered extremely important that each of the plurality of ends be of equal length when forming the so-called band and that their length be maintained the same while being wound as a band onto a bobbin. Unequal length of ends forming a band will very likely result in a rejected or finished product not possessing or meeting the specific requirements of the armored covering necessary for the intended use of a covered hose. Ends within a band which are longer than adjacent ones can cause cross-overs, looping or simply being under less tension than adjacent ends, it is obvious these ends would fail to serve their intended purpose.
On the other hand ends which are shorter than adjacent ends within a band can be equally troublesome for the stretching of an end during the rewinding or braiding operation can cause breakage thereof or weaken it to the point of subsequent breakage during the performance of its intended function.
The winding apparatus of the present invention provides a means for presenting a plurality of ends drawn from single-end supply spools to a metering member to form a band of contiguous ends of equal length and a further means for maintaining equal length of said ends during presentation of the band to a traversing device which includes elements for effecting winding of the band on a rotatably driven bobbin.